THE FORCE
by Terryie
Summary: What happens when you combine a desperate birthday wish and accidental magic. Magic was around long before wands and specialized spells, what would be its limitations? Pairings? At age seven it doesn't even make sense, later well there might be a few.


**I do not claim ownership of Harry Potter or any of the other fine characters that Ms. Rowlings or others have invented and I apologize for my twisted version of her world. **

**Slightly AU (just a few hundred or more universes away), Harry leaves the Dursleys and discovers his abilities earlier than canon. Harry is not happy with the wizarding world. **

**The FORCE**

**Prelude **

**The Birthday Wish**

**Harry was happy, it was his birthday, he was seven. He had celebrated it as he had seen a few children at school do with a cupcake, a single candle and a wish. He had heard a young mother tell her daughter that if she wished hard enough and blew the candles out her wish would come true. He very carefully lit the candle and blew it out while he wished with all his might and knew, with the faith of a seven year old, that his wish would come true. It just had to.**

**He knew would still have to do all the chores and avoid upsetting the Dursley's but he was used to the chores and avoiding the situations that raised the ire of the Dursley's was now second nature to him. When he had started school two years ago he had found that the one place Dudley was sure to leave him alone was the library and the only thing he had to do was to read and do his homework there and no one bothered him. Quite the opposite really, after his second month the librarian and the older students would stop and help him if he was having trouble and guide him to other reading he might enjoy. He was going to enjoy the third grade and was in different classes than Dudley. Unfortunately he still had to walk home but he was quick and good at hiding so was able to avoid Dudley and his friends most the time. That was what he had been doing today, checking out the best routes and hiding spots. **

**He was almost home before he saw Dudley and his friends coming out from between two houses chasing a small girl. When she tripped and they jumped her he rushed to her aid and shoved Dudley off her and stood between her and them. He was holding his own against them until his Uncle Vernon joined them and began to dole out punishment to him for attacking Dudley. Five to one odds with one of the five being a full grown man was too much for Harry and he was quickly on the ground trying to cover his vital areas from the kicks that were coming in to quickly for him to dodge.**

**The constable who put a stop to it was a suprise to Harry as was the presence of the girl and a woman in a wheel chair, his aunt hurrying over wasn't. The constable taking offence to Harry being called a freak and arresting his uncle for assault was also a surprise as was his aunt attacking said constable with Dudley's aid. Time seemed to slow for him as unusual event after unusual event happened, his aunt and Dudley tripping over each other and landing in front of an ambulance, his uncle being taken into custody, an old man in garish robes waving a stick around was just too much for him and he felt a great pressure release causing him to slump back to the ground. **

**He convinced the doctor who arrived decided he was not injured enough to go to the hospital with his aunt and cousin. The lady in the wheelchair successfully argued to take him in, the old man in the robes, who was acting very confused, seemed to agree with everything she wanted and Harry had a new home and guardian. **

**When Harry was taken to the Dursley's to get his things another scene took place involving people from several different agencies. Most were astonished and angry to find that his room was actually a cupboard under the stairs and that he really had nothing to move. While the constable and the others were there, a thorough search was made for anything related to him and initially only a box with a letter explaining why he was there was found. **

**When Harry gave a quick rundown of what his life was like there his uncle denied it, broke free of the constable and tried to kick the freak, unfortunately for him he kicked Mrs.Tehnoka instead resulting in more charges. A quick demonstration by Harry of some of the cleaning and cooking chores he was forced into by the Dursley's convinced the gathering that he was indeed telling the truth. The list of charges against the Dursley's grew even higher when deeds to the house and to Grunnings Drill Company where his uncle worked were found hidden in their closet and in Harry's mother's name. **

**With officials from several agencies there, they had promised to expedite the paperwork and investigations into any other accounts and inheiratances due him. Harry had argued successfully that if it was his mother's and was to be his then it was right and just that he should live in it with his new guadians. He had explained that they had always called him a burden and that he didn't wish to be a burden to anyone. **

**An exhausted and semi-aware Harry was soon with his new guadian at their now temporary house, fortunately they were just starting to move in and would not have to move a lot of things. Harry was quickly fed a small meal and was soon sleeping on a day bed, too tired to even argue that it was too early to sleep.**

**Mary Ainwright Tehnoka was slightly perplexed to say the least. She had no idea why she had decided to take guardianship of Harry, it had just felt right . Her and her daughter had arrived in England the week before after her aunt had offered her the use of her home in little Whinding until she could find something more permanent. Her husband was still in Tokyo finalizing the aquisition of a small import export company based in London that had fallen on hard times. This was not a decision she would normally have made. Her husband was bound to be shocked if not upset.**

**Kasumi, at least, seemed to be happy about it, she was still sitting beside Harry waiting for him to wake up. When he appeared to have a nightmare Kasumi had held his hand and he had immediately calmed down. His injuries were already healing faster than she had believed possible, the bruising reduced to being barely visible. **

**When Harry awoke hours later he was confused. He had a vague memory of what happened but couldn't remember any details. Kasumi was more than happy to fill him in on how heroric he was for saving her and the important things that had happened afterwards. She made it very clear that she was happy that he would be living with her from now on. **

**Mrs. Tehnoka helped to clarify the situation and reminded him that it wasn't final yet and if he didn't want stay with them he didn't have to. Harry felt bad about his aunt and uncle being arrested until he found out that the house and business were actually his mother's and that he hadn't been the burden they had said. **

**Dinner was pizza and a salad from a small eatery that delivered locally. The conversation was dominated by Kasumi with questions about the neighborhood and the school. Plans for the next several days were discussed since Harry had to have a full medical evaluation, buy some new clothes, meet with officials from several different agencies and find a solicitor to handle any inheritance he might have.**

**Harry's familliarity with housework showed as he helped Kasumi clear the table after the meal and wash the dishes they had used. By bed time Harry had decided that this was a much better family to live with and that it was his best birthday ever.**

**Fortunately the visiting nurse that looked in on Mrs Tehnoka had suggested a medical clinic that was open on Saturday mornings and not having any other appointments that day escorted them. A thorough examination that included X-Rays sealed the fate of the Dursley's after it showed a history of fractures and malnutrition. Harry's recounting of his life at the Dursley's for the doctor and an attending police officer did nothing to justify their treatment of him. **

**The rest of the day was spent shopping for new clothes and picking up nutritional supplies. The visiting nurse's expertise soon had everything the doctored ordered and a wide range of first-aid and health care supplies that she said they should keep on hand. **

**The Nurse Garth was visably impressed with Harry's confidence in the kitchen when he helped her prepare the evening meal. After the meal was over she explained how to use the healthcare aids they had bought and was pleased with the questions Harry and Kasumi asked and the care they showed Mrs Tehnoka. She agreed to teach them first aid since they showed greater maturity than most children and would be around if something happened to her client.**

**By Friday the move into number four Privet Drive was accomplished and they were waiting for Kasumi's father to arrive, all the paperwork was finished except that needing Mr Tehnoka's signature. All the things belonging to the Dursleys had been sent to storage at Dudley's Aunt Marge's house. **

**Jiro Tehnoka was pleasantly surprised when he met Harry for the first time. His wife's observations of Harry and Harry's maturity and discipline had intrigued him. When he watched as Harry and Kasumi prepared for Nurse Garth's lesson and noted how serious they were about learning he was very impressed, the lessons were quite advanced and the children were asking reasonable questions about those things that they did not understand. Within a few days they were on their way to being a close knit family.**

**Harry's solicitor had set up a trust fund from the profits realized by Grunnings to pay for any of Harry's incidental expensives such as clothing, books and school supplies plus a healthy allowance. The Tehnoka's would pay for maintenace expensives for the house and grounds and be responsible for furniture, something everyone agreed was reasonable. Harry's life had definitely taken a turn for the better.**


End file.
